


Red Strings of Fate

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	Red Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripcyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripcyclone/gifts).




End file.
